The instant invention relates generally to devices for ovens, and more particularly to a dome screen.
Numerous devices for cooking have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to prevent the splatter of grease. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,637, to Jardim; 2,664,169 to Misener et al; and 4,037,581 to Trifiletti all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.